1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small and thin lateral pushing type push switch which is used, for example, as an operation switch to be mounted on a side face of a portable telephone, a portable audio player, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to realize a miniaturized and thin structure, frequently, a lateral pushing type push switch of this kind is surface-mounted on a circuit board, and a dome-like metal plate having elasticity is used as a movable contact.
A lateral operating force is converted to a force in a direction perpendicular to the operating direction, and then transmitted to the dome-like metal plate to press down the plate, thereby causing the switch to operate.
Conventionally, such a lateral pushing type push switch is known in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2005-122989. In the switch, one dome-like metal plate is disposed on an inner bottom face of a housing. A push button is supported on the housing, and, in accordance with a pressing operation applied on an operating portion protruded from a side face of the housing, moves while being guided in a direction perpendicular to the operation direction of the dome-like metal plate. The switch comprises: a flexible hinge portion which is formed integrally with the push button and in alignment with the operating portion; and an inclined portion which is formed integrally with a cover attached to the housing, and which converts an operating force in the moving direction of the push button, to a force in an operation direction of the dome-like metal plate. When the tip end of the hinge portion slides over the inclined portion, the operating force in the moving direction of the push button due to a pressing operation on an operating portion is converted to a force in the operation direction of the dome-like metal plate perpendicular to the moving direction of the push button.